OS095
Synopsis Yazmyne has been discharged from the hospital and she must prepare for her final archipelago challenge, the Full Battle against Drake. As prepares particularly with Salamence, Ultima arrives on the island and meets Yazmyne. She can see the improved bond between her and Salamence and wishes her the best, promising to cheer for her. Casey also arrives, having been brought by his granddaughter Cissy. Yazmyne and Casey explain to Cissy how they met when Yazmyne failed her Kumquat Island challenge. After shedding a tear, Cydney soon approaches Yazmyne and congratulates her for winning. They both apologize for the attacks they made on the other, but such was the Battle Royale. They agree it was friendly competition albeit with a little pushing and shoving. Cydney says that she won't be leaving Pummelo Island just yet. She says she needs to "see this journey to the end," which means watching Yazmyne and Drake's Full Battle front row from the stands. Yazmyne asks about Simon, and Cydney says that she doesn't know where he went after they all were taken to the hospital. Cydney proceeds to show Yazmyne some cuts and buises from the challenge, particularly their battle. She believes Simon suffered the same, but it's not the same at the bruise of defeat when your so close. Finally, on the last day of preparation, Yazmyne's training is interrupted by Nick, who has refrained from disturbing Yazmyne as she prepares. Yazmyne asks where he goes, and Nick presents his notebook and a large text. Nick says that he's been writing down all of their adventures in his journal and he'll be incorporating them into a book. He says it's not close to being done. He's just typed up the journal entries, and he's titled it "Yazmyne and Nick's Island Adventure". Yazmyne flatly tells him it's a corny title, which Nick agrees to. She asks when he was going to ask for her permission to publish the book since half of it is about her. Nick was hoping now would be the moment he asks and Yazmyne quickly assures him that he can publish his book. Nick says even his journal entries are not done since he has to record the last steps of when Yazmyne has her battle against Drake the next day. Yazmyne says she intends to win it too. Yazmyne begins flipping through Nick's journal, asking how much he recorded, and Nick insists that he recorded every day's adventures. Some entires were long and some entries are short, but every day is accounted for, from both of their most embarrassing memories to their best wins. Yazmyne feels a nudge in the book and opens it to reveal an amulet, shaped like a heart. Nick points out to the Mega Soul Yazmyne made for him that takes the shape of a Lugia. He made one in the thought of Lugia's counter-part, Ho-Oh. Yazmyne holds up the redesigned Mega Pendant and quickly places her Key Stone in its new home. Yazmyne warmly hugs Nick as a thank-you. She says that when she and Salamence are on the battlefield, Nick will be right there with him. Nick returns the hug and wishes Yazmyne the best of luck. The next morning, Yazmyne has arrived at the stadium ready to battle. The opening ceremony is held and the leaders of the Orange Crew sit at the top with Drake on his Champion's throne. When told, Yazmyne walks down the corridor alone and contemplating on her magnificent journey with Nick culminating into this one last moment. Nick is in the stands with Zorua and Eevee. Eevee is disappointed that she won't be battling, but per the rules she's not allowed. Cydney has joined Nick in Yazmyne's box, and Simon comes down as well. Simon flatly tells them all he doesn't want to be here because he wants to be out there on the stadium. But he also needs to be here to make sure that if he lost, he at least lost to someone who will become Champion. Nick and Cydney agree with Simon's feelings and warmly offer him a seat. Yazmyne the steps out to the cheer of the crowds. She is reintroduced and footage her amazing victory in the Battle Royale is replayed. Yazmyne stands in the center of the arena, and Drake is requested to say some words. Drake makes strong opening remarks about the Orange Crew, and Yazmyne's ascent to the Final Battle. However, he reminds her and the crowd that there have been seasons where no one even makes it to him, and for some that do, there are years where no defeats the Champion. He says he's shared a few losses to forfeit the winner's trophy but countless more victories. He asks Yazmyne if she will be on of the few or one of the many. After the opening comments, Drake steps down to meet Yazmyne in the center. They two of them shake hands and Drake promises Yazmyne a thrilling battle and he hopes the same of her. Yazmyne nods and the two turn to their opposite sides. The referee states that the state of the field will change after one of them has three Pokémon faint. As he says this, the flat field disappears and is replaced by a rock battlefield. The referee explains that the battle with be a Full Battle and only the challenger, Yazmyne, will be able to swap Pokemon. The rules of battle are set, and both trainers bring out their Pokemon. Drake calls on his Steelix while Yazmyne chooses Salamence to the surprise of many. Yazmyne tells Drake she's not wasting any time. Salamence's Ability, Intimidate activates, and Steelix weakens. Yazmyne says that Salamence has done his part. The battle begins and Steelix uses Dragon Breath, which Salamence negates with his more powerful attack. Salamence proceeds to bite down on Steelix with Fire-Fang. Due to Steelix'x natural defenses, the attack doesn't do as much as Yazmyne would like. She's not displeased, but doesn't want her Salamance tired. She recalls him for Sandshrew. '' ''He wants a restart and commands Dragon Breath. Steelix releases a purple stream of fire. Yazmyne has Sandshrew negate the stream with Sandstorm. She commands Fissure. Sandshrew stomps on the ground to release a streak of energy that the massive Steelix cannot avoid. However, Steelix is unharmed, and the emcee reveals that it has the Sturdy ability. Simon notes Yazmyne is trying to end this as quickly easily as possible, but Drake won't allow that. Drake commands Stealth Rock. Steelix's body glows gray and shoots streak of energy from his body that materialize into massive boulders that levitate above the field. Steelix then follows with Dragon Tail. Sandshrew rolls in a ball and moves around to dodge, but he is struck. Steelix is too large to miss. His attack hurls Sandshrew into the air. Sandshrew uncurls and suddenly glows red. Yazmyne's Poke Ball involuntarily recalls it without. Then another random PokeBall on her waste glows and out pops Hawlucha, who is ready to battle. The levitating rocks of stealth rocks proceed to glow. The surge in and detonate, exploding on Hawlucha as the episode ends. Major Events *Nick shows Yazmyne the rough draft of the book he's been writing based on their journey in the Orange Archipelago and his journal entries *Nick gives Yazmyne a Mega Heart *Yazmyne begins her Full Battle against Drake Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cydney *Simon *Drake *Cissy *Rudy *Danny *Luana *Ultima *Casey *Civilians *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Salamence (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Dragonite *Steelix Category:The Orange Saga